


Bridges

by wnnbdarklord



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, But it takes him a while to get any traction, Canon AU - Avenger Loki, Canon AU - Loki Grew Up on Jotunheimr, Family Feels, Fantastic Racism, Gen, Intersex Jotunn (Marvel), Loki Needs a Hug, MCU AU Fest, Odin's A+ Parenting, Reconciliation, Teamwork, Thor Is Not Stupid, Worldbuilding, loki is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wnnbdarklord/pseuds/wnnbdarklord
Summary: Ever had Loki been pulled between two worlds, ever struggled to maintain a bridge between Jotunheim and Asgard, for love of Frigga and Thor. No more, he could not bear it.He stopped before the gates, blatantly ignoring the weapons pointed at him. Instead, he trained his attention on the blandly attired man who was clearly in charge."I am Prince Loki of Jotunheim. I have come with a grave warning for your Realm."--An AU where Loki was sent back to Jotunheim as a child after his presence was discovered on Asgard. When Thor is banished after his failed coronation, Loki takes the opportunity to get his revenge for Thor's attack on his home. And to provide a headache for SHIELD.





	1. Prologue - Arrival

**Author's Note:**

  * For [100indecisions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/100indecisions/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Посредники](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915861) by [shosh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shosh/pseuds/shosh)



> This fic got entirely out of hand. In a fun way. I've also included other prompts from the request, but didn't tag them as they were more of a background thing. Those would be: Loki's heritage being revealed differently and Frigga ruling during the Odinsleep. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the fic as much as I enjoyed writing it! Feedback always welcome!

The rain stopped as suddenly as it came. Jane breathed a sigh of relief and inched over to peek out at the compound. It too had grown quiet and she had the sinking feeling that Thor had failed in retrieving his hammer. This day just kept getting better and better. And the rumbling thunder was announcing another bout of rain to come. Great.

There was a boom of sound to her left and a flash of light. Jane yelped, jerking to the side. That hadn't been lightning. Or thunder. She stared as the air nearby just...parted.

"Holy shit," she breathed, wishing she'd brought her camera to document this. She didn't even have a notebook with her! Or even a pen to write on her hand or anything! This was amazing. Some kind of localized atmospheric phenomena - even more local than whatever had happened last night that had brought Thor to them. There had been _no_ indication something like this would happen at all - at least that other weird storm had been predictable; there'd been indications of it, a chance to collect _data_. This was just there and she had had no chance to prepare for it at all. Maybe she should start wearing a body camera if stuff like this kept happening to her?

Something pushed through the disturbance and her train of thought ground to a halt. Surprise warred with fear. Not everything that came through could be as friendly as Thor, right? But as much as the thought of hiding appealed, so did staying to witness whatever was happening. Besides, it wasn't as though there _was_ anywhere to hide. Besides the mysterious government compound down below and she'd rather take her chances with whatever this was. Stupid data and equipment stealing agents. 

So she froze in place and watched wide-eyed as something large and human shaped came through. And...were those horns? She blinked. The horned individual did not go away. 

It...he? He looked like a he, though Jane knew that was no guarantee. He was tall and leanly muscled (which she could tell since the only thing he was wearing was a loincloth), long dark hair framing a truly spectacular set of swept back horns. His skin was dark, but she couldn't quite make out the actual color in the darkness. The distant lights from the compound made it look oddly blue rather than the brown she would've expected.

She shivered, but not from fear. The air around her had grown cold, far colder than was usual for a night in New Mexico, even after rain. 

The man - alien? The alien man stepped away from the tear in space(!) and gestured. Jane's eyes widened when green sparks flew from his fingertips to hit the anomaly. It gently closed, the cold disappearing with it. How had he done that? Did he have some sort of device hidden in his hand? She hadn't noticed anything, but the distance and darkness made it hard to make out if he was carrying anything. Jane was dying to come closer to him and start pestering him with questions, but a smidgen of self preservation (Darcy would be so proud) held her back. 

Statistically, there was only one likely reason for him to be here and it either had to do with the hammer Thor was looking for or Thor himself. And there was no guarantee this guy would have friendly intentions. Thor hadn't really explained why he'd come to be here either, come to think of it. So many lost opportunities because she'd thought Thor was just a homeless weirdo she'd run over with her van twice!

Sure enough, after the anomaly closed, the man immediately made his way down to the compound without a backwards glance. Had he even noticed her? Jane could only watch, irritation and relief mixing together in a weird cocktail that just ended up making her frustrated. What was she going to do now?


	2. Confrontation

Loki spent the short walk to the temporary structure in a haze of suppressed rage. His usually smooth transitions from one Realm to another had been far less subtle this time. It had taken all of his concentration to do so. He'd been shaking far too much for his usual movements to have their necessary smoothness. 

Mjolnir's presence pulsed against his senses like a beacon. Even so, she felt oddly muted. No matter. Wherever Mjolnir was, Thor was sure to be nearby. And when Loki found him, he would strangle his brother. Former brother. For all that they'd attempted to maintain their brotherhood after the revelation of his true origins, this surely put an end to it. How could it not? 

He could still see the blood, black against the ice. Smell the stench of it. The sight of the broken bodies just lying there in the snow, crushed to death by the same hammer pressing against his senses now. A few bore stab wounds, but so many, far too many, had just been crushed to death. And his dam's burning stare as they informed him of the dozens more lost to the falling ice as the very ground beneath them crumbled. That stare that asked "these are the creatures you would claim kinship with, who just slaughtered so many of us?" 

Ever had Loki been pulled between two worlds, ever struggled to maintain a bridge between Jotunheim and Asgard, for love of Frigga and Thor. No more, no more. He could not bear it.

He approached the compound from the front. He was not interested in hiding from mortals, and these in particular would be useful in helping him find Thor if they didn't already know. All of his previous plans and machinations for interacting with Midgard had crumbled into dust, the long anticipated mischief drying up like ash in his mouth and dying. Even the badly concealed alarm on their faces did nothing to lift his spirits. 

He stopped before the gates, blatantly ignoring the weapons pointed at him. Instead, he trained his attention on the blandly attired man who was clearly in charge. 

"I am Prince Loki of Jotunheim. I have come with a grave warning for your Realm."

* * *

Thor never looked up from the ground as they led him into a small, brightly lit room. He paid no attention as they handcuffed him. He didn't bother to try and break them, even as flimsy as they looked. He was not sure he could, anymore. 

He could no longer lift Mjolnir. Was this what father had meant by not being worthy anymore? He had been so angry before, the betrayal and bloodlust still pounding like a beast under his skin that he had not listened as well as he should have when father had proclaimed his sentence. Was he truly exiled? Left to fend for himself, away from his friends, his family. Without his strength and power. Was he doomed to spend life as a mortal? What could he possibly do on Midgard to prove himself worthy? There were no beasts here to fight, no enemies to slay.

For the first time in his life, he was truly alone. 

He clenched his fists, a spark of anger piercing the numbness that had descended upon him. None of this would have happened if it had not been for Loki. The traitor. How could he? To sneak into Asgard like a thief in the night just to disrupt his coronation! Thor had thought... he had known they were not as close as they had been, that Loki would not have been allowed to attend (if he had even wanted to). The thought stung, even though Thor knew it to be true. But to act so cowardly?

Loki had not even dared to show his face on Jotunheim. Did not even bother to face the charges Thor had brought before them. Still, there was no point in his anger anymore. His father had made it clear that nothing would come of this, even though Thor had personally heard him blame Loki. Though it had been said quietly enough Thor was sure he had not been meant to hear. It had still been a blow, especially after he had first urged caution. The Frost Giants no longer deserved any consideration from him. 

A sudden commotion stirred him from his thoughts. There was shouting and the sound of pounding feet. That voice…

"What do you mean you already have him in custody?!"

The door didn't so much open as break into frozen splinters. Loki stood in the doorway, breathing heavily, teeth bared. The crackling ice around his feet and hands, the blazing red of his eyes and his horns made him look like a demon from Hel. Thor had almost not recognized him. Loki usually wore his Aesir form whenever Thor saw him away from Jotunheim.

"You!" Loki snarled and strode forward. The agents behind him were stopped by a shimmering wall, green ripples glowing whenever they hit it. Both of them ignored the agents' shouting.

Thor had no time to do anything but brace himself before Loki grabbed him, chair and all and slammed him against the wall. The chair splintered and Thor was left being awkwardly held up, broken bits of the chair pressed against his back and the wall. The air around them was furiously cold, the temperature dropping with every second. Still, he was not burned.

The shock of the impact finally spurred him to speak.

"So the coward finally shows himself!"

"Coward?! Have care how you speak, Odinson. One would think you would face me with your accusations yourself rather than invading my home and _slaughtering_ my people!"

Thor scoffed. His people. As though Loki had forgotten all that had tied him to Asgard. No, instead it was all about the people who had cast him away and then wanted him back just to spite their father. 

"You mean like you? Sneaking into Asgard to steal the Casket, to prevent me from becoming king? All your talk of brotherhood and now you show your true colors!" He yelled back, his own anger, subdued by the realization of his exile, now blazing once more. 

"I was on Alfheim!" Loki roared, a blast of cold washing over Thor. Loki threw him to the ground and leaned over him, one bare foot pressing against his chest. Winded, Thor could only wheeze. One long lock of black hair fell over Loki's shoulder. Thor could see a braid among the strands. It was Thor's braid, twin to the one hidden in Thor's own hair against his nape. Loki leaned close, his own face directly over Thor's. He was so close Thor could feel the icy sting of his breath.

"I don't know who put the thought in your head that I would do anything to stop your coronation, Thor, but I would be glad it was stopped had it not been for the deaths that resulted," Loki said, voice low and deadly. Thor was not afraid Loki would kill him. Had Loki meant to do that, he would be dead. Loki did not suffer overmuch from needing to talk with those he meant to kill. But his voice still made Thor shiver, even as his own anger and betrayal grew. 

"One insult, Odinson! One insult was enough for you to break parley and murder 139 of my people. What a grand king you would have made. A fitting legacy for Odin Worldbreaker."

Thor opened his mouth to speak, but Loki's weight made him gasp for breath instead. A vicious glint of satisfaction shone in Loki's eyes. 

"Had Odin not made you mortal, had Odin not _exiled_ you and left you here to rot, I would have killed you here and now."

Loki pulled his foot away and Thor could only wheeze and turn to his side. He gasped for breath, his anger knocked out of him. Something fell against his face and Thor heard Loki's footsteps fade as he left the room. It took him a long moment to settle his breathing and open his eyes. 

On the floor beside him was Loki's braid, cut strands gleaming in the glaring light. 

* * *

Loki glared at the quiescent hammer. There was a geas upon it, a powerful one. Seems even Odin was pissed off enough at what Thor had done to finally place some boundaries upon him. Too little, too late in Loki's opinion. 

His hand itched and Loki had to clench it to stop from reaching for the hammer. Let Odin have his petty games; Loki wanted no part in them. Not since he was a child and cast away from the Golden Realm. Besides, knowing Odin, he would have put in some ridiculous hidden clause meant solely for him to trigger and die a painful death. Loki would not make it so easy for Odin to get rid of the embarrassing reminder of his "mercy". 

Except the crackling frisson against his mind told him otherwise. Mjolnir was aware of him and wanted to talk. Well, as much as a hammer _could_.

Loki focused on what he could sense from Mjolnir and had to hold back a laugh. Worthiness. What a joke, especially if Odin decided what made someone worthy. It was a wonder Thor's previous rampage throughout the compound hadn't deemed him so already. Mjolnir hummed and Loki grinned. He stepped up to the hammer and lightly traced the binding. It was powerful work, but sloppy, overspilling with needlessly expended energy. Much of Odin's work was thus. 

Loki began to hum, matching Mjolnir's pitch. The lights around them flickered and distant thunder rumbled. Lightning crackled against his fingertips as he traced the binding over and over. His very bones began to resonate with the power suppressed in the hammer. 

_Worthiness. A noble goal. You choose, you choose_ , he bade the hammer with every heartbeat, the hum thudding through his chest like a storm. A bolt of lightning hit Mjolnir, making the binding glow and spark. 

Quiet descended and the lights regained their steady glow. Feeling extraordinarily pleased with himself, Loki stepped away. He was breathing heavily and simultaneously exhausted and filled with a nervous energy. This day had been entirely too long. 

"We'd appreciate it if you stopped making the power go out. It's hell on the electronics," Coulson said. Loki turned to face him. The agent was standing several feet away in the plastic doorway that lead to the open area where Mjolnir had fallen.

"My apologies. I was correcting a mistake."

Coulson's eyebrow rose, but he didn't comment further. Loki was not in the mood to volunteer more information than he already had. In his anger, he had not bothered to hide from the agents and so he now had to deal with them. Not his finest moment. Though this entire day was not his finest moment. 

His dam would tear him a new one if they knew he had actually come to Midgard. Well, presumably they knew by now. Loki was not looking forward to returning to Jotunheim with nothing to show for it but threatening the Odinson. He was a little surprised Odin himself hadn't already descended down onto Midgard or Jotunheim to "protect the mortals from the ferocious Frost Giants". 

"I'm sure you'll appreciate we have a lot of questions, Your Highness," Coulson's voice drew him from his brooding thoughts. Despite what had to be unusual circumstances for him, he gave off a very good impression of collectedness. The others in the compound were not nearly so unruffled. Loki had noticed all the double takes and twitchy fingers reaching for their weapons (as well as the more intent suggestive glances). He was also aware of the archer positioned above, ready to act should he prove hostile. 

Loki drew himself up, forcefully putting his own worries aside. Now was the time to deal with the diplomatic mess he had gotten himself into. 

"And I will answer all I can. The urgency has gone out of it, however. The Odinson has been muzzled by his father. His arrival here to Midgard was in punishment, an exile."

"That was him muzzled?" Despite himself, Coulson could not quite hide how impressed he was. Loki held back the snarl that wanted to appear on his face. Thor did not deserve their admiration. 

Instead, he let a humorless smile cross his lips. 

"Let me put it this way, Agent Coulson. On my Realm, I would be considered a runt. With his full strength and Mjolnir," he gestured to the hammer, "he killed over a hundred of my people in a few minutes."

A petty part of him was satisfied at the small flinch Coulson gave at the reminder of Thor's body count. 

"What is he capable of without his full strength?"

Loki shrugged. He tried not to show his irritation at still speaking of his bro- of the Odinson. He suspected he failed.

"I imagine not much more than other highly combat trained mortals. What you need to consider is what his father will do."

Coulson grimaced. The news that Odin, someone most Midgardians considered a myth, considered himself ruler of Nine Realms - Midgard included - had not gone over well. 

"I thought he was in exile," it was a weak rebuttal. Coulson's defeated shrug at Loki's dubious expression revealed he knew just how much. 

"All that means is that Odin cannot directly and officially interfere. I need not remind you of the many ways that can be worked around."

"And I'm guessing daddy dearest wouldn't be too happy if anything happened to his son?"

Loki threw back his head and laughed. It sounded slightly hysterical to his ears, never a good sign. He had never heard Odin referred to quite like that. Even on Jotunheim, where no one respected the Allfather, they never stooped to that level of irreverence out loud. After all, Heimdall was always watching. 

"My apologies," Loki said once he caught his breath," And no, he would not be happy." 

Especially after he'd been denied his spare. The bitter thought curdled some of his amusement. 

"But as long as you do not deliberately harm him because he is Odin's son, there is nothing Odin can do. Personally, I recommend your deepest and darkest cell."

Coulson's face flickered with something Loki did not have enough time to name. He was about to respond when another agent ran up to them. He gave a shaky nod of the head to Loki, almost radiating fear. Loki grinned and was gratified when the fool jumped and turned fully to Coulson. It seemed a Jotun's longer canines made their smiles unsettling to Midgardians as well.

"Sir, we have another visitor. Says he's here for ah, Donald Blake. He actually has a pretty good fake driver's license with our guests' face on it. Took our techs about a minute to discover it was a fake."

Coulson seemed mildly impressed to Loki. Still, this particular twist made something in his gut churn. Thor had not been on Midgard long, had he already found people to ally with? Did they know who he truly was? Coulson gave Loki a long look.

"I'd appreciate it if you stayed out of sight for now, your Highness. It seems like it's show time."

* * *

Loki watched from the shadows as the old man before them nervously talked to the agents. He had introduced himself as Erik Selvig, something that made Loki pay more attention than he normally would have. Had he come across something he was looking for on Midgard without even trying? His heart sped up and he inched closer. 

Ymir's blood, Selvig was a horrible liar. It would be amusing in any other circumstance.

"Donald Blake?" Coulson said, voice as bland and calm as ever, "I thought he said his name was Thor?"

Thor had never actually gotten around to telling them his name, if Loki recalled correctly. Coulson had mentioned that the man they had in custody had not spoken a word to them. As much as it irked him to know they had been listening to their conversation, Loki knew it was only reasonable. He would have done the same had something similar happened on Jotunheim. 

"It's a nickname! From when he was still wrestling. Shame about the steroids."

Loki rolled his eyes. Thor would need better allies if he wished to escape this time. Coulson asked about Thor's supposed medical profession and Loki perked up when Selvig mentioned their research. What were the odds of Thor dropping down in the middle of a group of astrophysicists? Odin was certainly not shy about stacking the cards in Thor's favor. 

"You have a very dangerous man on your team, Dr. Selvig," Coulson said. Loki bit back a snarl. If they only knew how dangerous. Why was Coulson still persisting with this farce?

"Troubled, not dangerous. He was...distraught…"

Selvig trailed off, eyes wide. Coulson spun around and sighed when he saw that Loki had tired of hiding and was approaching the two of them.

"You would not be defending him if you knew what he was capable of, Dr. Selvig," Loki said, drawing up to his full height. He was a good foot or two taller than most of the mortals here, which gratified a petty part of him that had spent most of his life surrounded by people much taller than him.

"Good god," Selvig breathed, eyes alight in both wonder and fear, "You're a Jotun!"

Selvig paused and rubbed at his face. 

"This can't be real, I'm going mad. So it's true. All his rambling," he paused, eyes widening, "You're who Jane saw come through!"

Loki narrowed his eyes. Someone had seen him come through? And he hadn't noticed. He was losing his touch. Though considering his fury on his arrival, it was no wonder he had failed to notice a mortal woman. 

"This would be Dr. Foster?" 

Coulson's intent expression made Selvig falter. He seemed to remember just where he was and visibly swallowed. 

"She just drove him out here, she wasn't involved in whatever Thor did here on his own. She didn't know what he was going to do."

Admirable. Selvig was clearly frightened by these people, but still defended his colleague. Though if the normal populace was so wary of SHIELD, perhaps it would not be wise to tie himself to them completely. Loki had no wish to alienate the people of Midgard. Not now that he was finally here and might be granted permission to stay. 

"What he did was assault my entire security detachment. Two have broken ribs and one had to be transported to the hospital with a broken jaw. Speaking of, one of the doctors Thor injured when he first arrived has a mild concussion."

Selvig blanched. Coulson glanced at Loki with a small frown before continuing.

"So unless you have further objections, I'm inclined to think Thor Odinson," Selvig blanched even further at the full name, "will remain in SHIELD custody pending any criminal charges we care to bring, including trespassing on government property along with the aggravated assault."

"And him?" Selvig gestured Loki's way, "Are you keeping him prisoner too? You can't just lock people up and hide them away -"

Loki felt oddly touched by Selvig's defence of him, however unnecessary. He had recognized him as a Jotun and still spoke for him. Did Midgard bear no grudges for the war? It _had_ been a long time for them, but clearly some of them at least still knew enough to recognize a Jotun on sight. Coulson and his other agents had not seemed to, though Loki could not be certain considering that reticence was their standard procedure. 

At Coulson's exasperated look, Loki merely grinned. It would be impolitic to say that the only authority SHIELD had over him was what he gave them. The smart thing would be to play nice until he got a better overview of the political landscape of the Realm. 

"Prince Loki Laufeyjarson is not a prisoner of SHIELD," Coulson said, studiously ignoring the way Selvig startled at the name, "He arrived here to warn us about Thor's presence and to further diplomatic relations between our...Realms."

Loki's grin widened at Selvig's dubious expression. Selvig clearly knew something of him, though how was a mystery to Loki. Any response he was inclined to give was stopped by a strange sound filling the air. Loki looked up, tensing. It sounded like some sort of engine, but none he had ever heard before. 

"Speaking of diplomacy," Coulson said, also looking up as a flying vehicle appeared heading directly for the compound, "here comes the director."

* * *

Frigga sighed and slumped back on the throne. Just for a moment. She closed her eyes, breathing deeply. It was unseemly for the queen to act such, but she had long ago sent everyone out of the room, but for her guards. And they weren't facing her. She could afford a moment of weakness they couldn't see. 

Heimdall had alerted her to the events on Midgard once he had noticed the presence of Jotunheim's prince in the Realm. He had been ready to send a full contingent of Einherjar down to keep Thor safe. It was only Frigga's grip on Gungnir and her firm orders that stopped him. Thor was exiled. They could _not_ help him.

They had watched the initial confrontation and Frigga had smiled, even as her heart broke at the resolution. Her trust in Loki had not been misplaced and she cursed the little sliver of doubt that the long years away from him had given her. Had Loki truly cared nothing for Thor, he would have killed him then, alone and defenseless, without the protection of Asgard and the Allfather. 

It might have started a war when Odin awoke, regardless of the exile, but she doubted Laufey would have cared. _He_ would have leapt at the opportunity to steal a child from Odin like his own had been. (Like hers had been. But no, hers had just been returned.) It had taken an age for Frigga to forgive Odin that and not a day went by when she did not think of Loki.

And once again, Odin had taken her child from her, without thought and without care. And then he had the _nerve_ , the absolute gall to fall into the Odinsleep while she yelled at him for it. The strain of banishing his only heir had left her holding the throne, absolutely livid, but still unable to bring her son (one of her sons) back to her. Her first act as regent could not be to undo Odin's last as king. Even if that had not been an issue, now that the deed had already been done, she could admit there had been some merit to it. She had hoped becoming king would have curbed Thor's worst impulses. She had not realized how fragile his hold on those actually was, especially with what he knew of his brother and Jotunheim. 

The rest of Asgard had not taken kindly to the revelation that one of their princes was actually Jotun. The revelation had almost cost Odin the throne, especially with how vicious the Jotnar were about demanding Loki back. Had Thor taken Asgard's hate to heart? Had she misjudged how much he missed his brother?

Things would have been so much different had Laufey never found out about Loki. None of this would have ever happened and her family would have been whole and hale. Thor would not have been so reckless with a little brother to care for, her husband would not have grown so cold she could barely recognize him, Loki would not have been pulled between two worlds. 

She sighed again. It was too late for regrets. She stood up from the throne and gripped Gungnir. She had work to do. First she would have to have a long talk with Heimdall and Thor's friends. It wouldn't do for them to get any ideas into their heads, especially now when they were on the brink of war with Jotunheim. She could not allow that to happen. 

Frigga left the throne room, her guards trailing behind. 


	3. Interludes

_the next morning_

"Holy shit, Erik wasn't kidding when he said you were blue," Darcy blurted out when she caught sight of Loki entering the research station. Jane whipped around from where she'd been sitting at the desk, head in her hands and thinking about just how screwed she and her research were. 

"You!" She faltered when she belatedly registered his height and coloring. Definitely blue. Definitely horned. And really, really tall. Almost seven feet tall. Maybe slightly over. If she hadn't been so pissed off about her research and losing the one person who might help her get it back on track to some shady government organization - that this particular alien seemed to be in cahoots with - she would have admired the striking image he presented a lot more. Especially as the only thing he was wearing was a loincloth. She stole a glance at Darcy and rolled her eyes. Her intern was definitely noticing. 

"Me," Loki said. He looked amused at their reactions. Jane rallied. 

"You! I saw you when you arrived! How did you do it? Did you have a special device on you to manipulate the fabric of reality like that? How far is your planet? _Where_ is it? How did you calculate the amount of energy needed -"

"Jane!" Darcy interrupted.

"What?" Jane said, irritated. He'd gotten away from her once, she wasn't about to let him get away again without getting some of her questions answered. Especially since she was pretty sure he was responsible for the disappearance of her only other lead. 

"Perhaps introductions would be in order first?" Loki said, saving Darcy from her ire, "Then I promise I shall answer some of your questions. Indeed, it is one of the reasons I came here in the first place. Your theories are fascinating."

"Oh," Jane felt her cheeks color in embarrassment. Social niceties fell to the wayside whenever she got into science mode. Darcy was pretty good at getting her back on track for the bare necessities however.

"I'm Dr. Jane Foster. It's a pleasure to meet you, Your Highness." 

"Darcy Lewis," Darcy said, "And I have so many questions of my own, only less science-y."

Loki smiled and despite the unsettling length of his canines, it softened the harsh planes of his face.

"I see Dr. Selvig has informed you of who I am. Nevertheless, I am Prince Loki of Jotunheim. And I shall endeavour to answer your questions as well, Miss Lewis, if you would answer mine in return. I have never been to your Realm before and find myself very curious. Will Dr. Selvig be joining us by any chance? I'm afraid I had not left the best impression upon him."

There was a strangely eager look in his eye and he seemed disappointed that Erik was not here already. 

"He's at the library," Darcy said, saving Jane from confessing she had no idea where he was. She had been too depressed from her lack of data, notes and equipment to notice much of anything this morning. Speaking of her work -

"Wait, you read my theories?" 

Her brain had to reboot for a moment, absorbing the fact that an actual alien had knew about her work.

"Indeed I have. They are somewhat basic, but you are on the correct path. Building a bridge of your own?"

As Loki spoke, he twisted his hands in a strange way and something appeared between them. Jane was about to ask him a slew of questions (a pocket dimension? had to be) when she recognized her journal when he held it out to her.

"My journal! You stole it back?"

"Is it stealing when I was returning it to its rightful owner?" Loki deflected. By this point, Jane wasn't really listening. She was too busy flipping through the pages, relief overwhelming her when everything seemed to be there and nothing had been tampered with. They probably hadn't gotten to messing around with her physical notes.

"Whatever it is, thank you. Now I don't have to start over from scratch. This is everything!"

"I am pleased I could help."

"Not to look a gift horse in the mouth or anything, but what brings you here, your Highness?" Darcy said as she invited Loki to sit at the table. Loki looked ridiculously graceful as he settled into his seat. His eyes gleamed with badly hidden amusement as he watched them. 

"I was curious to see the mortals who Thor fell in with. I was even more curious when SHIELD told me they had confiscated your work."

"And my iPod," Darcy grumbled, "Like I'd keep Jane's data on that."

"Twas unworthy of them, yes," Loki agreed. Jane looked up from her journal at his tone. She got the sense he was leading up to something.

"However, it was not until I actually read your journal that I thought to come here. Tell me, Jane Foster, how would you like to get your equipment back to continue your work?"

A frisson of excitement crawled down her spine, even though she knew there was more to it.

"Start talking."

* * *

_one week_

"Are you certain this is edible?" Loki asked, poking the steaming treat. It had been centuries since he'd eaten so much cooked food. He'd forgotten what it was like. He would have to find a source of raw meat before he was forced to shift his shape; that was not a talent he wanted to reveal quite just yet. 

Darcy shrugged.

"You know, sometimes I wonder too. But I figure you should be fine if you've been eating all our other food. How does that even work? You'd think allergies would become an issue at some point. Or just basic digestibility."

"I think allergies are a mortal failing. But the other Realms have foods that are poisonous to my species, or food that we cannot digest. I expect Midgard has such too and I have merely not encountered any."

Loki touched the Pop Tart again, irritated that it was taking so long to cool. It was not that eating it hot would hurt him, but he preferred the frozen foods of his home. There were few dishes Jotnar ate hot and most of them were imports. 

With the barest spark of willpower, the poptart froze. Loki grinned at Darcy's expression and took a bite. It was delicious, if overly sweet and artificial. 

"Way cool, pun totally intended. Is that something every Jotun can do?"

Loki nodded, more intent on finishing the food than answering Darcy's questions. Darcy had a lot of questions. Thankfully, she was also willing to answer his own. Midgard was far stranger than he remembered being from his dam's stories. His periodic research into the Realm over the centuries had only been cursory; he had never been able to step foot on it for fear of Asgard retaliating. Asgard had taken so many things from him, but this one hurt more than most. 

They were interrupted by Jane and Erik entering the room. Both looked wrung out. Except Jane looked pleased, while Erik looked grim. 

"We've finally got the clearance. You too, Darcy," Jane said, tossing Darcy a badge. 

"Score!" Darcy cheered, picking it up, "Oooh, level four even. Thought you'd rate higher than that, being an alien and all."

Loki shrugged. 

"I did not plan on keeping my presence a secret. Director Fury has promised me an audience with your United Nations within the year."

He placed a hand on his chest and inclined his head in a short bow to Erik.

"In fact, I thank you for that particular tip, Erik. Fury looked particularly vexed when I made that a requirement for our continued talks."

With that, Erik finally lost some of his grimness as he chuckled.

"The ultimate spymaster _would_ find that annoying," he agreed, "Transparency is the safest thing that can happen in our situations. Both for yourself, Loki and for our research."

Loki nodded. While he admired SHIELD in the abstract, he knew the realities of it were not something conducive towards his long term plans. One way to get them on a more even footing would be the transparency that Erik advised. 

He had long since revised his opinion of Erik being as foolish as he had thought at first. A horrible liar yes, but not foolish or stupid. None of the mortals Thor had happened upon were. Which made it all the sweeter that he had gained their trust instead of Thor. The Odinson would have to look for other allies if SHIELD ever deigned to release him from their custody. 

With that thought, Loki happily let himself be distracted by Darcy's endless questions.

* * *

_three weeks_

Jotunheim's cold air was a welcome balm against his skin after the heat of the Midgardian desert. Loki breathed in the familiar scents, letting the tension from his shoulders relax. The past few weeks had been a whirlwind of emotion and negotiation. He had never had to watch his words so carefully or be forced to listen for hidden meanings so much in his life. It was both thrilling and exhausting. At least he had some inkling now where he had gotten the penchant for such wordplay and lateral thinking. Neither Jotnar or Aesir were quite so gleefully enamoured of words and their use. 

But for as entertaining as it had been, apart from those first furious hours, the time had come for him to visit his home. He could go no further in his negotiations without his dam's express consent. Loki didn't think they'd object. With Odin fallen into the Odinsleep and Frigga as regent, now was the perfect time to do what he'd always dreamed of. At the very least, he would beg leave to go to Midgard's north, at least once. 

Loki walked towards the palace, going slowly. He observed his people going about their routines, subdued from recent events, but still progressing. None gave him more than a respectful nod of the head if they ever noticed him at all. Loki smiled. One thing he had missed on Midgard was other people paying him no heed. Where he did not stand out much on Jotunheim at all (he was fairly short for a Jotun, but far from the only one), on Midgard he was a peculiarity with his height and skin color. And like the Aesir, no Midgardian was capable of growing horns. Jotnar that were not in the army wore theirs proudly, some with their hair shaved to accentuate them, some leaving theirs long, like him. 

He smiled as a pack of children (almost as tall as him) ran past him, chasing a ball. Their carer also ran past, shouting at them to have pay more attention to their surroundings. Life went on, even here, harsh as it was. Sadly, Loki knew that such sights would become more and more of a rarity. Without the Casket or some other solution, their world was doomed. Loki would not let that happen. 

Minutes later, he finally reached the palace. It was a tall building, but time and war had taken its toll on it. The ice that formed its walls was cracked in places, chunks crumbled and spires were missing. What had once been a marvel of architecture and symmetry now stood as a testament of Aesir brutality in war. The city surrounding the palace, in contrast, was far better maintained. Laufey had refused to spend resources and coin on their palace while their citizens had been in need. So the surrounding roads were clear and maintained, the buildings, while far simpler, were whole and clean and lively. Utgard would never be what it was before, but Loki had hope it would become even better. 

"Loki, you're alive!" 

Loki did not have time to react before he was swept up in his sibling's arms. Byleistr laughed and shook him before setting him down again. 

"Byleistr," Loki groaned even as he smiled and looked up at his sibling's face, "Of course I am alive. I sent word within hours of arriving on Midgard." 

Byleistr shrugged, shit eating grin still front and center. 

"The way ama was going on, I would have thought you'd fallen into the Void. You'd better go to them before they send the helbeasts after you, but I want to know _everything_ when you're done. I can't believe you ran off to Midgard without me!"

Loki shook his head fondly. 

"I'd barely had the presence of mind to send myself there, let alone another person. Besides, it would not have been right for two princes of Jotunheim to be absent at this time."

At the reminder, Byleistr sobered up. 

"Aye, you speak true, sib. There were many to commit to Ymir that day. It was good you did not leave the moment you arrived. Many would have spoken against you."

"Much like they have before, you mean?" Loki snorted. Ever were there Jotnar who looked down on him, a half breed runt tainted by Asgard. He had learned to ignore their whispering, for there were many more who had rejoiced at his return (if only because it had hurt Odin's pride). 

"Worse," Byleistr said, voice unexpectedly grave, "You are on thin ice, Loki. Opinions in the capital are much divided about your actions. Playing with Midgard brought the Allfather's wrath down on us once, they do not wish for a second time."

"I am not playing!" Loki snarled. A heavy hand on his shoulder made his anger rush out the next second, leaving him drained. He unclenched his fists. 

"I know that, Loki. But others do not know you as your family does. Most thought you had run off to _kill_ the Odinson. Happy as that would have made them, they know Asgard would not have stood for such a thing. They had no care for any other reasons you have."

Byleistr squeezed his shoulder and gave him a fierce grin.

"They will soon, if I have ever known you."

Loki returned the grin. Byleistr's confidence in him warmed him. They gave his shoulder another squeeze and then let go.

"My thanks, Byleistr."

"Ah, save it for ama, Loki. You'd best go see them now."

With that, Byleistr left and Loki proceeded deeper into the palace. He found Laufey in their study. His dam had been in the middle of pacing to and fro, but froze once they noticed him. Their shoulders dropped in relief and Loki could see the pleasure in their eyes, even as they stood tall and aloof.

"Laufey-king," Loki said, bowing. He could not help the small, mischievous smirk that appeared on his face. Laufey snorted, but raised their hand to their chest in greeting. 

"Loki-prince. You have much to explain."

"Don't I always?" Loki said, stepping up to his dam. They huffed again, but placed their hand on his head, a welcome heavy weight. 

"One day, you shall be the death of me, child. Come, tell me all of your adventures on Midgard."

* * *

_one month_

"It is an ambitious plan. But then, you were ever so. Do you think it will work?" Laufey said, watching him carefully. Loki knew they weren't actually doubting him, but rather testing his conviction. That was something that had taken him a long time to grasp and had fueled some of his more spectacularly stupid enterprises. 

"I do. As long as Odin sleeps, it may work. I do not know enough of Midgard yet to be certain of them, but I have faith in our people. We cannot go on like this."

Laufey nodded. 

They were sitting on a ledge deep within the palace that overlooked a courtyard. Far below them, other jotnar were tending to the garden at its center. Most of the plants there were for food, but it was still arranged to be pleasing to the eye. 

"And the Odinson?" Laufey asked carefully. There was no judgement in their gaze anymore, not like that horrible day Loki had returned from Alfheim. Emotions had been running wild for all of them then. Still, Loki burned with anger and looked away. 

"I don't care," he said, "SHIELD has taken him away, I know not where. Were he to repent right now and beg me on his knees for forgiveness, it would make no difference. How can I trust that the next time someone insults him he will not do the same thing again?"

Loki shook his head, trying to dispel the tension in his chest. 

"I cannot wait for Thor. Or rely on him."

He had thought he could, once. Once, Thor had promised to help him help his people, eyes shining with anticipated glory. Loki should have known it would not last. Should have known Thor's feelings for Jotunheim were but a whim. 

"I cared not for the Odinson," Laufey said, "but it grieves me that you found out in such a way. He is not worthy of the care you give him."

"I know, ama."

Loki sighed and leaned against his dam. They wrapped their arm around his shoulders and held him close. Laufey was never publicly affectionate, but Loki cherished the gestures of affection they gave in private. They spent a long moment in silence before Loki gathered the energy to speak again.

"There is a man of the north on Midgard where I found Thor."

Loki could feel Laufey's stillness before they deliberately relaxed. 

"I have not spoken to him of it yet. Other events have kept us busy. But I would like to visit one there one day," Loki said, tone wistful. 

"Midgard is much changed from what you have told me. Do not be surprised if there is nothing to find. Their lives are short compared to ours. It has been a very long time in their terms."

"They do not even remember the war," Loki said. A war whose aftermath shaped Loki's entire life, was still shaping it and the mortals did not even remember it except as myth. Still, the fact they had forgotten it worked largely in his favor now. 

"Good," Laufey said, "Then it shall be easier for you. I cannot commit Jotunheim's full resources to your cause, but if you have need of anything, just ask."

"Thank you, ama. I will."

* * *

_seven weeks_

Thor paced. SHIELD agents had taken him from his cell and brought him to this room. It was plainly furnished, with a couch, table and a chair. There was a pitcher of water and two glasses on the table and nothing else. It made no sense for them to bring him here unless it was to meet with someone outside of their organization. They were content to leave him in his cell while their agents questioned him. 

So far, no threats had been made against his person even when he refused to answer their questions. Thor could admit he had conducted himself unworthily for a prince of Asgard the first week, railing against his captors and cursing at them. But their comportment never changed, whatever his behaviour had been like. Even as his anger became a sullen silence, they were still unfailingly polite. Insistent with their questions, but polite. 

In the end, boredom had driven him to answer some of their questions. Nothing that would endanger Asgard, but even the barest facts seemed to impress these Midgardians. Truly, they were much like children in their knowledge of the Realms. His recounting of his status on Asgard must have driven some sense of propriety in them as well, as their demeanor and attentiveness to his needs improved somewhat. 

With a sigh, Thor shook his head. It was no use dwelling on the past. Either SHIELD would realise their mistake in keeping him locked up or they would not. He was not being harmed in any case. It was simply that the lack of activity and constant walls around him were making him restless. There was nothing to do in that cell except think. And thinking was the last thing he wanted to do, especially now. 

Thinking only made him remember what had brought him here, with no friends, no realm, no title and no hope. And now, no brother either. The last stung the most. 

He sat on the couch and waited. Surely, someone would be by soon? Sure enough, a few minutes later the door opened and Darcy Lewis bounded in. 

"Darcy!" Thor said, beaming. It was good to finally see a friendly face. Darcy smiled back, but she seemed to be lacking her usual exuberance.

"Hey, big guy," she waved at him, but didn't approach. Thor kept the smile on his face, though he could feel it dimming. 

"What brings you here, Darcy?"

He had not realized SHIELD had further bothered Darcy, Jane and Erik just because of him. Truly, he owed them an apology for the way he had disrupted their lives. 

"SHIELD felt you'd finally be prepared to talk to someone. I thought a friendly face might help."

"SHIELD?" Thor let his smile fade. Darcy sighed and went over to him. She sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to her. Wary, Thor took it. 

"Didn't mean to make you look so glum. I'm sure it hasn't been all fun and games for you, but you did go around and beat the everliving crap out of their agents. Not to mention your behaviour your first week here. They wanted to give you a chance to calm down first."

"And then present me with a familiar face, one that I might trust. What is your purpose here? To gain more insight into Asgard? I will not betray-"

"Woah, hold your horses, Thor! I mean, I'd love to pick your brains about the politics of the Nine Realms, get your perspective on it from the top of the political food chain, but that's not why I'm here."

His anger drained at her calm manner. She looked a little nervous, but not afraid. And he could tell she was sincere. 

"I am sorry, Darcy. It has been...frustrating. What do they wish of me?"

It was a question that had been running through his head for weeks now. SHIELD had arrested him, but they had not harmed him. They had not tried to pry particularly hard and all of their questions were basic. They had only gotten more detailed in the past two weeks and often they went over his previous statements again and again, as though they were trying to catch him out in a lie. 

"Right now? They just want you and Loki to get back on speaking terms."

Of all the things he could have imagined, this one was not something he had ever considered _SHIELD_ would be after. 

"What?"

Darcy gave him a wry smile. 

"You got put here in a time out because of your grudge match, Thor. Both of you are high ranking political figures in the Nine Realms and you almost killed each other. From what Loki says, if something had happened to you, it wouldn't have mattered we had no idea who you were -"

"You spoke to Loki?" Thor said in alarm. He did not truly believe Loki would harm them, but Loki had ever been jealous of Thor's friends. Thor would not put it past him to use them in some game to hurt him. Also...Loki was still on Midgard? Why had he not returned to Jotunheim? Why had his father not already intervened?

"Yeah," Darcy said, radiating blithe unconcern, "He's a pretty cool dude (pun intended) when he's not in a pissing match with you. He's working with SHIELD on establishing official first contact with Earth."

Thor did not know what to think of that. It went against everything his father had worked for for Midgard! None of the Realms were permitted to interfere with this one. Mortals were considered far too weak and primitive to interact with the rest of the Realms. 

"I do not think my father would be pleased at this news," Thor said, voice slow and hesitant. How could he explain to the Midgardians in a way they would accept Asgard's wisdom? They had already proven stubborn on some points in his prior conversations with SHIELD agents. 

Darcy grimaced. 

"Yeah, that's not our problem. Besides, if he wants to complain about it, he should come down here himself, not use our planet as a time out zone."

Thor had heard this complaint from other agents before. He suspected he had not been meant to, since they had been mostly mutters as the agents were walking out of earshot. Other things, like their tiny scoffs or eyerolls whenever they disagreed with something he had said about Asgard began to make more sense to him. The mortals did not consider themselves subjects of Asgard. In truth, Thor could not bring himself to blame them; how could they, when Odin had not been present to guide them?

"Look," Darcy's voice drew him out of his thoughts, "I don't know what went on between you two. From the little Loki let slip and what we've overheard, it's clearly painful and complicated. And from what I can tell, you messed up big time."

Thor scowled, turning his head away. 

"Loki was the one -"

"God, you sound like a five year old. _Loki_ wasn't the one who decided killing a bunch of his people was a good response to being called a princess. And can I say - what the fuck, Thor?"

Thor looked down in shame at her judgemental stare. In hindsight, his lack of control made it perfectly clear why his father had banished him.

"His people are of _Asgard_ ," Thor muttered, heart twisting with the reminder. A mulish part of him would never accept otherwise. Loki was _his_ brother.

Darcy sighed and rubbed at her forehead, as though Thor's words physically pained her. 

"Look, dude, you've clearly got issues to work out. We'd just like it if you worked them out peacefully. Instead of starting a war on Earth whenever you get unbanished or whatever."

"Do you truly believe I can prove myself worthy again? How am I to do so from within a cell?"

Darcy shrugged.

"I think you can do it big guy. I don't know how, but you'll figure it out."

She looked at her watch and sighed again.

"Look, I've got to go. So here's my unsolicited bit of Darcy Advice™: while you're whiling away your time in a cell, I want you to think long and hard about why Loki is so angry with you and why he's right to be angry. And whether you really want him as your brother, blue skin, horns and all or if you just want that idealized image in your head that still looks like you."

Thor reared back as if slapped. How could Darcy even suggest -

Darcy's stare was firm, but compassionate. She had not meant to give him insult. 

"Just make sure it's a decision _you_ come to, Thor."

With a last, awkward pat on his shoulder, she rose and left. Thor stayed sitting on the couch for a long time, lost in thought.

* * *

_two months_

Loki scowled as he read the readouts on the screen in front of him, studiously ignoring Darcy's rambling. Jane and Erik were working beside him, concentrating on their own monitors. Except they would let worried glances slip his way every few minutes. 

Finally, he stopped pretending to work and glared at Darcy. 

"I am not brooding about Thor! He can go rot for all I care."

Darcy snorted, crossing her arms over her chest. Ever since she'd been hired by SHIELD, she'd forgone her comfortable sweaters for a more professional suit. But not even employment in a secret government agency could change her being a professional annoyance.

"Sure he can. That's why you check the security feeds every day to make sure SHIELD isn't roughing him up."

"Yours will not be the only Realm to suffer should something happen to him," Loki muttered, punching in numbers on the keyboard with more force than was strictly necessary. It creaked ominously with every key and Loki had to restrain himself before he broke it. Again. Flimsy mortal things. 

"Asgard hasn't rained hellfire down on us yet. Besides, you said that douchebag was still asleep."

Loki ignored Erik making a choking noise in disbelief in favor of staring at Darcy. She just grinned unrepentantly. 

"Anyway, gotta run. SHIELD is merciless with their orientation training. Catch ya later!"

Loki closed his mouth and pursed his lips. Darcy was infuriating. Always poking at him. Mostly, he enjoyed her questions; they forced him to think of the politics and power balances long familiar to him in a different light. It was good exercise for the future. She was also merciless when it came to discovering his own sore spots. Merciless, yet also compassionate enough to know when to leave well enough alone. At times, at least. 

Loki tried to focus back on his work, but the numbers made no sense to him anymore no matter how much he focused. With a huff, he abandoned the screen and left the room to clear his head. 

He went to the roof of the building, not wanting to deal with humans on the street that would stop and turn to stare at him. The warm sun overhead was pleasant. He prefered the cold of his home, but this had proved to be a pleasant change of pace. He tried not to think of how Jotunheim was growing colder every year. Too cold. The alliance he was working on with Midgard was too important for his people for him to be derailed by worrying about Thor. Thor did not deserve his worry. 

Loki didn't know how long he spent there, but it was long enough for the sun to start dipping towards the horizon. The crunch of gravel behind him made him turn. 

It was only Erik. He approached Loki casually, saying nothing. They watched the sunset in companionable silence.

"Do you have auroras on Jotunheim?" Erik asked, still looking up at the sky. 

"Aye," Loki replied, an involuntary smile rising as he recalled the spectacular sight, "In the Long Winter they seem endless, streaming across the sky as far as the eye can see."

"We have them in Tromsø too," Erik said, "Though I imagine Jotunheim would be much colder."

"Tromsø?" Loki looked at Erik, surprised. Erik nodded.

"Went to university there. Don't tell me you've heard of it?" Erik looked intrigued. Loki hesitated. He had been wondering how to broach this subject. It could not be a coincidence that Erik was familiar with the place. Loki had long ago stopped believing in them.

"I've told you of the war between Asgard and Jotunheim, yes?" When Erik nodded at him to continue, Loki did, but did not meet his eyes. 

"It began on Midgard, in fact. Asgard would tell you of their glorious defence of defenseless Midgard from the beastly Frost Giants, who wanted to plunge your world into eternal darkness and ice. In truth, it began with little more than revenge. In Tromsø."

"Well, isn't that something. Small world. Or Realms, I should say," Erik said. He didn't look angry at the revelation. Of course, Midgardians barely remembered such events had even happened. 

"But I expect that's not all you were leading up to. Though from what you've said, I would not put it past Asgard to escalate a situation like that. They don't seem the type to listen much."

"Ha!" Loki let out a humorless laugh, "You would be right about that," he took in a deep breath before continuing, "Before the war, Jotunheim was a prosperous place. Not least because we traded with many of the Realms. Jotnar are best suited to cold, but we are a hardy race with an innate knack to shift to accommodate to our surroundings. Only Muspelheim would be deadly for us. My dam was fond of travelling. Eventually, they'd made their way to Midgard."

"And Odin took this as an attack?" Erik asked after a long pause. Loki shook his head, thinking how to explain. He sighed.

"In a way, I still cannot help but think that the war was all my fault."

Erik scoffed. 

"But you said you hadn't even been born yet when the war starte- oh. Oh!"

Loki smiled at Erik's surprise. Loki's particular origins were not widely known outside of Jotunheim. Laufey had been too full of grief to make Asgard listen and it had been too late when they had finally tried. Odin was not the only prideful king in the Realms.

"Laufey had taken a Viking warlord for a lover. They never told me the full story, not even his name. But when another warlord killed him, in their grief Laufey led a troop of our soldiers to Tromsø and slaughtered that warlord and every other man, woman and child in the village. I will not claim the Jotnar are not to blame at all for the war. But we never meant to _invade_ your Realm. Asgard mistook Laufey's revenge for the act of an invader. The rest of the tale of the war you already know. Suffice to say I was born in the midst of the fighting and stolen later in the final battle."

Erik looked like he did not know what to say. But he did not look at Loki with disgust, which was what part of him feared any time he revealed this story. Thor's quickly hidden reaction when he had told him this centuries ago still stung. Though perhaps that had been Loki's own fault in never explaining properly about _why_ there were no women on Jotunheim. Or men. 

"Well...well, that is quite something. It can't have been easy, learning all of that. Especially when you were just a child."

"It wasn't," Loki said. It still wasn't, in some ways. He'd loved his Aesir family, but it was difficult to keep loving them when he saw the consequences of their destruction all around him every day. And their disdain for his own person. In the end, he'd managed to let go of all but Frigga and Thor. 

"When I first returned to Jotunheim, I refused to speak to my dam for a decade. Adjusting was difficult."

"And look at you now," Erik smiled, patting him on the shoulder. Loki gave him a smile before looking out once more. He could feel Erik's stare before the other man also turned to look at the stars. 

"I'm sure Tromsø has changed quite a bit over the years since I've been there. I've always meant to go visit again, but work, you know. It could be worthwhile to go there for a quick look around."

Loki glanced at Erik from the corner of his eye. Erik was studiously looking up, entire posture so nonchalant Loki knew it was an affectation. 

"Why Dr. Selvig," Loki purred, "are you implying you want to take," he loaded the word with as much innuendo as he was able to, "me there on a trip."

"I didn't...I meant - oh, be serious!" Erik stammered. He looked so flustered that Loki broke out laughing. 

"My apologies, Erik," Loki said once he got himself under control. It felt good to laugh so freely again. Erik chuckled ruefully as well. 

"Ah, lad, you wouldn't want an old man like me anyway."

"I think you'll find I have centuries on you," Loki teased, but understood Erik's meaning.

"But in all sincerity, it would be my honor to have you as a guide if we were ever to visit your homeland."

"It is your homeland too, at least one of them," Erik said. 

"Thank you," was all Loki could think to say. They let the silence envelop them again, watching as the stars covered the night sky.

* * *

_nine weeks_

"Loki!" Thor called out as he was escorted down a hall in a SHIELD base; he had lost track of which one and where. Loki did not even turn to look at him as he passed.

"No," was all Loki said, striding down the hall and out of view. Thor slumped and an agent had to nudge him along to get him to move.

* * *

_three months_

Loki looked out over the view of the city that Fury's office in the Triskelion afforded him. Humans really had come a long way. He was constantly amazed at the sheer numbers and variety he had found on Midgard. 

Footsteps alerted him to the director's presence, but Loki did not turn to face him. Fury stepped into Loki's view, also taking a moment to look at the city beyond. His posture appeared relaxed, but Loki had learned to read him these last few months of their cooperation. There was a certain tenseness around his eye and a restlessness in his fingers that indicated a certain tension. 

Loki appreciated that his presence had only provided another headache for Fury, but to Fury's credit, he rarely let Loki know it. Even when Loki was not quite as diplomatic as he should have been considering his status. 

"The closed meeting with the UN will be set up soon. We're going to have to do this gradually because most of them are still reeling that aliens exist. I'm also sure you'll appreciate any consensus is going to take a long ass time considering we don't have an established world government," Fury said. 

He would have liked to have kept Loki's presence under wraps. Loki had walked all over those plans by refusing to put on any sort of disguise while going about Midgard. Even now, much of the Internet was alive with rumors and speculation about him. 

"Jotnar live a long time, Director Fury. I am familiar with long political negotiations," Loki said. 

"I'm sure. In lighter news," Fury's voice turned wry, "the Norwegian ambassador is dying to meet you. Felt like talking to a kid at Christmas."

Loki could not stop his smile at the thought that the descendants of his sire's countrymen wished to meet him. He was quite interested in meeting them as well.

"I look forward to that meeting as well. I have many questions for them."

Especially about the mythology Erik had recently shown him. Loki had just about died laughing while reading about it.

"But that is not why you called me here, is it?" Loki said and turned to look at Fury. Fury acknowledged this with a nod. 

"I don't need to tell you a whole lot of people are very skittish about your existence and what it'll mean. It's only going to get worse when they find out about Asgard. A lot of them are going to wonder why Earth doesn't deal with them instead."

Loki clenched his fists, but managed to prevent the temperature from dropping. He met Fury's stare with a grim one of his own. 

"There are many reasons I could give. You know them as well as I by now, given how many times we have gone over them. A true alliance with Asgard would be of great benefit to Midgard."

Fury stayed silent, waiting Loki out. Loki gave him a mirthless smile.

"But I can guarantee you that that is one thing you will never get from Asgard. They already consider Midgard as their responsibility, a Realm to be coddled and protected. Odin will never let you go free as long as he is king. Jotunheim can offer you something Asgard never will - a place at our side as equals."

Finally, Fury smiled. 

"I was hoping you'd say something like that. Tell me, Prince Loki, have you heard of something called the Avengers Initiative?"


	4. Advances

"Posing again?" Stark said as he entered the room, making a beeline for the coffee machine as always. Loki thought it a vile drink when taken plain.

"As is only right," Loki said with all the affected snobbery he could muster, shifting so the light fell on his horns _just so_ , "Steven does deserve to be able to capture me in all my glory."

Steve kept his head down, concentrating on his drawing. However, the faint blush on his cheeks showed he was listening. Steve was perfectly capable of giving back as good as he got, but Loki had found him delightfully shyer when concentrating on capturing a likeness. And it was not as Loki minded exchanging barbs with Stark. It was very entertaining. 

"I wouldn't mind capturing you in all your glory," Stark said, not even looking at Loki to leer at him, too preoccupied with pouring a godawful amount of sugar into his coffee. 

"Oh," Loki made sure to make his voice absolutely breathless, "will Pepper be joining us then?"

"Guys, please," Steve interrupted, finally lifting his head up to give them both an exasperated glare. Stark subsided with a chuckle.

"I'll be sure to ask her, blueberry," he said and left with the entire pot. 

Loki grinned at Steve and went over to look at the drawing. He was fascinated by the process. It was not that he'd never seen something like that before in his travels, but paper and parchment were rare on Jotunheim. Their history was oral or carved into ice and stone or captured in crystal.

Any books Loki brought back there had to be heavily warded and spelled to prevent the cold from destroying them. The process of actually sitting still and posing as someone drew him still felt novel. Jotnar forms of art tended more to the practical and sculptural. 

And Steve had a gift. Loki had been delighted when Steve had first shyly asked him to pose. As time went by, it had become a regular occurrence when the mood struck them, often involving all the other Avengers as well. 

Loki had not expected to enjoy his time on Midgard quite so much. He had been skeptical when Fury had proposed the Initiative, especially as Loki had never been overfond of fighting. He was capable of it, but had never felt the need to join the ranks of warriors. Such a thing would not have been possible on Asgard.

But joining the fledgling group had paid off in unexpected ways. Showing a willingness to defend their Realm - especially considering he was a prince of his own - eased many concerns from various countries and accelerated alliance negotiations between Jotunheim and Midgard. His involvement had also brought scrutiny upon the Initiative he did not think Fury was glad of. It had given Loki the opportunity to pull the Initiative away from SHIELD and to a more prominent public face. 

"It's nothing special. But thanks for letting me draw you again," Steve's voice pulled him from his thoughts. Loki gave Steve a warm smile. 

"It is beautiful, thank you. It was my pleasure to do so."

It really was a beautiful drawing. Steve had managed to capture the interplay of light and shadow on his features in a fascinating way, accentuating it with splashes of blue and gold. Loki did not often wear all his jewelry on Midgard, as the ceremonial and symbolic meanings were lost on the humans, but he had had a meeting today with the Security Council. Letting Steve draw him was as much of a way to relieve stress for Loki as it was for Steve.

"I thought you might like this one?" Steve asked, "I know you said you'd need all sorts of spells to make it last, but I thought you could send this one home. You know, for your folks."

Loki was touched. He'd been considering sending something to his family on Jotunheim. His visits there had become more sporadic as negotiations here gained traction. Helblindi was doing something similar on Jotunheim, gathering support from the various clans for Loki's schemes. Most were cautious, but hopeful.

"I would be honored, Steven. It is a wonderful thought, thank you."

* * *

"I take it that blood sample thing is still a no go?" Thor heard the man's voice as he exited the elevator. 

"Asking such a thing of a sorcerer would quickly get you killed on any other Realm, Bruce, so no," Loki sounded amused rather than the murderous irritation Thor would have expected. 

His heart gave a painful lurch at hearing his brother's voice. Contact between them had been sporadic at best. Thor faltered, unsure of his reception. He had not been unsure of much in his life. This past year had managed to test him sorely in that regard.

Agent Hill, his escort, gave him a sympathetic glance, but moved forward. Thor followed, trying to regain his confidence. He had been hopeful this last week, full of nervous energy. Now it felt like all his hope had been in vain, the imaginings of someone painfully naive. Still, he could not hope but try. 

The sight of Loki freezing when he saw him would have been comical in any other situation. As it was, it didn't take long for irritation to flicker over his face, red eyes taking him in at a glance. Loki's gaze lingered on his hands, no longer bound in cuffs wherever he went. Thor resisted the urge to rub them, even though it had been months since he'd last been bound. 

"Hello, Loki," Thor said. Loki ignored him, turning to glare at Hill.

"What is he doing here?" Loki spoke, tension coiled in his voice. His companion, who Thor now recognized as Dr. Banner from the files SHIELD had provided, looked distinctly uncomfortable. Hill seemed immune to the atmosphere.

"Director Fury has proposed to include him in the Avengers Initiative on a trial basis. The UN approved his placement once they were informed of his origins."

Loki's entire demeanor seemed to change, though Thor could still see the coiled anger in his posture. He smiled, shifting his stance to something more open. 

"And I suppose this has nothing to do with the Avengers being placed under UN authority?" Loki said, tone dripping with false sweetness. Hill smiled back, just as falsely. The way Loki and these mortals managed to convey the exact opposite of their actual intentions behind a pleasant demeanor never failed to give Thor a headache. 

"Absolutely not," Hill lied. Thor knew she was lying. He had been present when Fury had torn through the room shouting about "tricksters and motherfucking blue backstabbers". He'd calmed quickly and had even started acknowledging the advantages of such a thing in certain areas, but Fury's initial reaction had not been kind. 

Neither had the many discarded plans of revenge. Thor supposed he should be grateful the mildest of them gave him the opportunity to distance himself from SHIELD. While many agents within it were honorable and worthy of his respect and Fury was a great leader, there was something within the heart of SHIELD that had always made Thor uneasy. Loki must have felt it too, to so quickly have distanced himself from them.

"Well then, as long as he will not be dead weight," Loki said. He gave Thor the barest of nods before barrelling past them. Thor shut his mouth with a click. He was growing irritated at Loki's attitude. 

Thor had spent so much time working on getting better, learning to become worthy, what that might even mean. Mjolnir's lack of response was disheartening, but he still pushed to be better, do better. And yet every time he saw Loki, he felt that old anger and bitterness rise up. Did Loki not see that he was trying? Yet any advance Thor made was always rebuffed. 

"Come on, Thor. Let's get you settled in," Hill's voice drew him from his thoughts. With a last glance to where Dr. Banner and Loki disappeared, he followed. 

* * *

"Are you even listening to me?" Loki's voice was full of irritation. It broke through the fog of science Jane was in and she blinked up into Loki's red eyes. He looked annoyed. What had he been - oh, now she remembered. She'd tuned him out when he'd started repeating himself. 

Even he was unable to come up with a real reason to object to Thor's presence in Avenger's Tower other than that it was Thor. This wasn't the first rant she had heard. 

"I heard you the first three dozen times, Loki. I'm really not sure why you're so against it. He wouldn't be here if SHIELD wasn't confident he could be a good fit."

"Ugh, I have lost you too to his charms," Loki groaned in disgust and flopped onto the couch nearby that Darcy had dragged into the labs. Jane mostly used it for power naps. 

Jane blushed, but didn't really deny it. Thor was certainly charming when he wanted to be. Not that Loki wasn't either, but he wasn't her type. Still, this wasn't about her unfortunate crush that kept distracting her from sleep (her work was kept right on track, thank you very much). 

"Now who is being childish?" That was a prominent complaint Loki tended to throw Thor's way. He wasn't exactly wrong, but not for the reasons Loki thought. Getting Thor and Loki together in a room was just asking for their arguments to have the maturity level of five year olds. Not that they didn't have legitimate problems to work through, but most of the other Tower inhabitants tended to think that was a sign they were ready to get past them. 

Loki didn't reply, but he acknowledged her jab with a wave of his hand. He sighed. 

"I suppose I _am_ being overly antagonistic," he muttered, low enough that he probably hadn't meant for her to hear.

"I can see that he is trying," he continued in a louder voice, "And yet that does nothing but fill me with irritation."

"Do you know why?" Jane asked. She was not going to be able to get back to work until this was sorted out. Interpersonal relationships were so messy. 

"Oh I don't know," Loki said, looking away and crossing his arms. "I suppose part of it is that he never tried before. He spends our entire lives as a witless oaf and it takes banishing him to a different Realm for him to even consider doing something different."

Jane could get that. It wasn't until after Loki appeared that her peers suddenly developed an interest in her work. There were various shades of 'too little, too late' in that. But where she was not very forgiving at all about her situation, she could tell Loki was not ready to give up on Thor yet, despite his appearance to the contrary. 

He would not be angsting nearly as much about Thor to her if that were the case. 

Jane shrugged. She had zero experience dealing with siblings.

"Better late than never? I mean, are you really going to just ignore each other for the next however many thousand years?"

Loki's expression said that he really, really might. But he soon sighed.

"I suppose not," he said, staring at the far wall. When he didn't say anything for a few minutes, Jane considered her role in this done.

She returned to her work.

* * *

"Again," Loki said, staring down at Thor. Thor grimaced and struggled to his feet as Loki circled him. They were sparring in the gym. Though it was empty of other people, Thor had no doubt Stark was hosting a viewing party in the surveillance room. It had emptied far too quickly after Loki had almost dragged him in here claiming Thor needed to practice. 

"Enough tricks, Loki," Thor rumbled, his patience at an end. 

"Tricks?" Loki's eyes glittered dangerously. Thor knew he was on thin ice, but forged ahead anyway. 

"Yes, tricks! You know I am still mortal. It is not training if you insist on beating me into the ground. It is hardly fair."

Loki stopped moving. Thor had the sense he had misspoken somehow.

"Fair? You wish this fight to be _fair_?" Loki seemed to reign himself in before letting loose in a rant. "Very well."

Loki made a gesture and the blue of his skin began to bleed away. Thor had almost forgotten that Loki was able to do this, having become used to his jotun form. It was a bittersweet ache to see the pale skin appear, his red eyes changing to green, the horns receding and Loki himself shrinking about a foot in height. It was not the same shape Thor was familiar with from Loki's infrequent visits to Asgard though. The green of his eyes was less vibrant, the black of his hair more a very very dark brown. 

"There," Loki smiled, a sharp slash of his lips that could be barely called so, "Now we are both mortal."

Oh. Loki had not shifted into an As, he had shifted into a _human_.

"Now," Loki's voice rang throughout the room like a whip, "Again."

With a roar, Thor charged. Like the wind he was named for, Loki dove out of the way, launching his own attack in hopes of getting Thor off balance. Thor had been expecting it however and jumped over Loki's sweeping leg. 

They took a moment to circle each other, looking for an opening. For once, Thor was not the one to lose patience first. Quick as a snake, Loki struck. Thor grunted from the blow, but took it. Before Loki could flit away, he grabbed at Loki's arm and tried to twist him to the floor. Loki followed the motion, but wrapped a leg around Thor's neck, driving him down with him. 

They disentangled. Circled. Met again in a flurry of fists and kicks. 

Thor was getting frustrated. Like always, it seemed Loki's strategy was just to never be _there_ for a hit. Always evading, avoiding. 

"Stop running, Loki!" Thor grunted. Loki stopped so quickly and unexpectedly, Thor ran right into his fist. He groaned, shaking his head to clear it. 

"Stop running? Perhaps you should stop treating everything like a nail you can beat into submission!" Loki snarled. 

"I am trying! I have been trying for a year! Our father sent me here to - "

"HE IS NOT MY FATHER!" Loki screamed and jumped on him. Thor quickly found himself on the defense, absolutely stunned at Loki's ferocity and the sheer hatred on his face. 

"He _saved_ you from -"

Loki did not let him finish.

"HE STOLE ME! HE LIED, HE WOULD HAVE KEPT LYING! AND THEN HE SENT ME AWAY!"

Loki's punch was strong enough to fell Thor. Once again, Loki leaned over him. Only it was far from the cold anger from a year ago; he was screaming into Thor's face.

"He took me from my family! He took everything! I cried myself to sleep for a year in that frozen wasteland before I learned to love it, before _my family_ helped me see it the way they did! They accepted me as quickly as Asgard turned on me. AND. YOU. WANT. ME. TO. GO. BACK. TO. THAT!"

Loki punctuated every word in the last with a fist. Thor reeled, but more from the shock of Loki's words than the force of his blows. 

Finally, Loki stopped and slumped to his knees next to Thor. The air grew colder as his human form bled away into his jotun one. Loki was shaking, face hidden in his hands. 

"I'm sorry," Thor said in a whisper. Loki only lifted his head enough to look at him with one red eye. Thor winced as he propped himself up on one elbow, dabbing at his split lip.

"I never...I did not think to look past my own pain that day," Thor began, trying to articulate something he had not had the words for when it had actually happened and had tried not to think of when he gained them.

"However terrible the circumstances, you gained a family that day. I lost a brother."

Loki looked stunned by the admission and took a long time to respond.

"You did not lose me that day, Thor," Loki said in a voice thick with unshed tears. He made as if to stand, but Thor grabbed him by the wrist.

"I am truly sorry, brother, how I've hurt you. I grew to resent them for taking you away, especially with all of Asgard telling me I should be glad - glad! - of it. It was unworthy of me. I did not think that clinging to the way things had been would bring you such harm. I do not know if we can move past this...but I would like to try."

Loki would not look him in the eye. He was staring at Thor's hand instead, as though seeing it for the first time. Thor flushed and let go of Loki's arm, but Loki grabbed it before Thor could pull away completely. 

"You kept it," Loki said.

"What?" Thor looked at his own hand. Around his wrist was a gleaming black braid, an uru clasp holding it together.

"Oh. Yes, I did. I did not think - Do you...do you want me to remove it?" 

Much as it would break his heart, Thor would if Loki asked it of him. Loki must have heard something in his tone, because he finally caught Thor's eye. His own were very wide and vulnerable. He visibly swallowed. 

"Keep it," he finally muttered and rose, leaving Thor behind on the gym mats. Thor rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling, running a finger over the braid.

He began to laugh.

* * *

It began with little things, like sharing a meal or sitting next to each other during movie nights. At first, it was easier when their friends acted as a buffer between them; they served as a simple excuse to disengage if they started down familiar bitter paths. 

Over time, whatever barriers had been between them began to crumble, aided by the fact they were both away from their own Realms and the expectations trapping them there. When Midgard grew confusing, it became easier and easier to share a moment of commiseration and camaraderie. 

Mostly, they talked. They still argued - the Tower residents tended to run away from the force of their arguments - but the anger was quicker to die and each was quicker to listen to the other. It was not simple or easy.

But things worth doing rarely were.

* * *

Thor was glaring at the chess pieces again. Loki sighed. It was not that Thor was bad at the game when he put his mind to it. It was that it was often very easy for him to not do so.

"You are in a foul mood today, Thor," Loki said, taking another of Thor's pawns. While he did not mind Thor calling him brother, he was not quite up to claiming Thor as that just yet. 

Thor shook his head and made his move.

"It is nothing, Loki. Just thinking," he said and spoke no more. Interesting. Thor was generally very quick to tell Loki what was on his mind; it was not something he did with others much.

"If you glare at your rook any more, you're going to set it on fire," Loki teased. 

"I was just...wondering when father would let me return to Asgard. Have I not fought valiantly at the Avengers' side? Have I not learned the error of my ways between us? I do not know what else to do to be worthy in his eyes."

With a pang of unexpected guilt, Loki recalled his own encounter with Mjolnir. 

"Thor, it is not his eyes you are seeking to be worthy of."

Thor looked up, confused.

"What do you mean?"

Loki fidgeted, uncertain.

"The original geas was worded in such a way that he could lift it. Thor, I changed it so only Mjolnir could decide."

Thor looked utterly gobsmacked, but not enraged. He closed his mouth with a click. Then he laughed. Loki smiled, relieved that Thor seemed to understand his reasoning.

"Oh, only you, Loki. But why has there been no word from Asgard?"

"There has been no word because you are in exile, Thor."

Thor slumped and looked down upon the chessboard glumly. Loki tapped him under his chin, making Thor look him in the eye.

"I could venture there next time I go to Jotunheim? I doubt mother would adhere to the terms that you should be completely cut off. I could take a letter, perhaps?"

Thor's smile was brilliant and heartfelt. With a pang, Loki realized that Thor must be utterly homesick. Loki was too at times, but he could leave whenever he liked. Thor was bound to Midgard as long as Mjolnir lay unclaimed. 

"I would truly like that, brother."

"Good. Now, checkmate in three."

Thor groaned.

* * *

Jane barrelled into the common room just as Thor was about to leave with Loki to go explore the city. 

"Readings. Bifrost. Central Park," she gasped out, doubled over. Loki and Thor looked at each other in alarm. Thor's gut churned with both excitement and apprehension. Mjolnir had not declared him worthy yet, so why was anyone visiting? Had Odin finally decided to interfere with Loki's presence on Midgard?

"Jarvis, assemble the rest of the Avengers. We will have company shortly," Loki said. His tone was even, but Thor could see his nervousness from the way his fingers were twitching towards his knives. Most Jotnar preferred to create theirs from ice, but Loki still favored metal ones even though they had to be bespelled to withstand the stresses of the cold. 

"Let us go, brother and see who awaits us," Thor said, trying to keep his tone cheerful. Loki's rueful look told him he failed, but the effort was appreciated. 

"Jane, stay in the Tower," Loki told her, "Keep an eye on those readings. We need to know if more people will be coming."

Thor startled. Surely, Odin would not dare _invade_? It disquieted him that Loki thought he might. 

Jane just nodded. 

"Go on, I'll hold the fort. Take your comms."

They nodded their goodbyes and made for the exit, soon joined by Steve in full uniform and Stark in one of his armors.

"We expecting trouble?" Stark asked. 

"I am not certain yet," Thor said. "But it is best to be prepared."

"Contact Fury as well," Loki suggested, "We may need his authority."

Stark grimaced before flipping the visor of his helmet down.

"On it," he said. 

They left the tower, heading towards Central Park. Just as they were entering the park, the Bifrost touched down. 

" _That's_ your dad?" Clint's voice over the comms sounded incredulous. Thor knew he would be hidden somewhere in the trees with a good vantage point. He also spotted Natasha among the crowd, acting the concerned bystander. 

"Aye," Thor said. The Bifrost had deposited Odin and a group of Einherjar onto a paved clearing in the park. Thor could not immediately parse the range of emotions seeing his father again gave him. Joy, anger, fear, apprehension - all of them mingled nauseatingly. His father's expression did not give him a good feeling about this. 

Loki's own expression was blank. Thor could only guess at the emotions roiling underneath it. 

Behind them, a nondescript car pulled up and Fury exited it, in all his leather clad glory. He too, looked foreboding. As they approached the Aesir delegation, Odin measured them steadily with his eye. 

"Hail Odin-king, World breaker!" Loki called out, ignoring the way the Einherjar tensed and readied their weapons at him. Odin's glare at Loki was full of venom, but he ignored him in favor of greeting Thor first. Thor glanced Loki's way, indignant on his behalf. Loki looked as though he had expected nothing else from Odin.

"My son, long has it been since you have stepped foot on Asgard. I awaken from my long Sleep to find you still gone."

"Aye, father," Thor began, less enthusiastically than he might have a year ago, "I am still unworthy of Mjolnir, so here I remain."

Odin's grip tightened on Gungnir and he pursed his lips, but said nothing. Was his father disappointed in him for not becoming worthy yet? Or had he intended for the geas to have been broken by now, regardless of it? The thought left Thor cold.

"Allow me to introduce my companions," Thor said, trying to rally from the uncomfortable silence, "My friends, may I present to you Odin Allfather, king of Asgard and protector of the Nine Realms. My king, these are the Avengers, chosen warriors sworn to protect Midgard and Nicholas Fury, who leads them."

Thor was slightly fudging the chain of command here, but he knew his father would not appreciate Fury's actual title as a director of spies and assassins. 

"And what is the Frost Giant doing here?" Odin asked. Thor flinched at the utter contempt in Odin's voice. How could he speak of Loki so?

"Not that it is any business of yours what I do, Allfather, but I am also an Avenger," Loki looked almost bored, picking at his nails. But Thor could see how he was eyeing Odin, his glance never straying too far from Gungnir. 

"Prince Loki Laufeyjarson is an ally to Midgard and is welcome on Earth," Fury stepped up, looking as fearless as ever. Something in his tone made Thor think he was implying that this delegation was decidedly _not_ welcome.

"Bah," Odin dismissed Fury's words with a wave of his hand.

"You would do better to look elsewhere for allies. This one is a snake that will not hesitate to bite."

Loki bared his teeth in an unwelcoming smile. 

"This _snake_ has learned to stop looking for warmth where none will be offered. It is hardly my fault you regret having my venom once you can no longer have it. And I do not bite those who offer a hand in true friendship."

"I should arrest you for treason," Odin growled. Loki threw back his head and laughed, a short, sharp bark of a laugh.

"What treason? You were the one who cast me away, Allfather. I owe no allegiance to you. Jotunheim owes no allegiance to you and neither does Midgard if they do not wish it."

Odin's face was growing ever more thunderous, but he kept silent as Loki went on.

"And if you meant that business with Thor's coronation, I will tell you what I told him: I was on Alfheim."

"Which I'm sure you can confirm," Odin said, voice filled with such sarcasm as Thor had never heard before come from his father's lips. 

Loki grinned again.

"Unless you would call the Volur of the Ljosalfar liars." 

Odin frowned and Thor knew Loki had beaten him. There were none in all the Realms that would dare gainsay the Volur. 

"I was speaking of banishing all of your kind from this Realm and interfering with its development," Odin ground out. Thor could sense his patience coming to an end. Even so, Loki did not stop smiling. 

"My sire was of Midgard, Odin-king. You have no right to deny my presence here. As for the rest, I do believe the Midgardians should have a say for themselves. Or does your decree not apply to you, you who sent your son here to learn his lessons?"

And now Thor could see the trap Loki had laid for his father. To admit the Midgardians were incapable of deciding for themselves would cast doubt on Thor's own worthiness should he ever regain it. For what lessons could he learn on such a primitive Realm? 

To deny it would mean they had progressed enough to chose for themselves - and thus the option they would _not_ choose Asgard. Which, if Thor read Fury's expression correctly, was exceedingly likely. Oh, his brother was a clever one. He had chosen the perfect moment to aim for an alliance with Midgard; his banishment might have pushed whatever plans he had had forward, but Thor did not doubt Loki had been planning this for quite some time. 

Asgard was not as strong as it had been during the time of the war with Jotunheim. Odin had wanted peace and that peace had made the other Realms prosperous and reluctant to go to war with one another. It was not that Asgard could not defeat Jotunheim and Midgard, whether allied or alone. It was that should it do so, the rest of the Nine would revolt. And that, Thor was uncertain they could win. 

Even if they did, at what cost? In his year on Midgard, Thor had seen what humans called war and its aftermath, enough to last him his whole life. It had greatly cooled his desire for it. Thor was no longer certain he would stand by his father's side were such a thing to occur.

How could Odin not see the folly in his actions? The benefits to Midgard and Jotunheim both if their alliance held true?

"Enough!" Odin decided, "Play your games with these mortals if you like. Thor, come."

Thor stared at Odin's outstretched hand. It was everything he had ever wanted since he had come to Midgard. But not like this. Not like this. He stepped away, looking his father in the eye despite Odin's shock.

"I am not worthy, father. I cannot come home until I am," Thor felt a sort of peace as he said it, a final acceptance of something part of him had always railed against. 

"I will stay and defend this realm. I will help my brother achieve his goal. I would see Jotunheim and Midgard prosper together. I cannot go with you."

"So be it," Odin pulled his hand away in disgust. He lifted Gungnir, about to call Heimdall to take them away. 

Loki was looking at him, gratitude and affection written in the lines of his face. Thor smiled back, a sense of elation rising within him. Funny, he had thought he would be sadder. Next to them, Fury stepped back, hand pressed to his ear. 

"It motherfucking _what_?!" He said, but Thor could barely hear him over the roaring in his ears. Loki's eyes widened and he stepped back, pulling Fury away. He laughed and Thor only had a moment to wonder why before he recognized the humming in his veins.

Thor shot a hand out, just in time to catch Mjolnir. 

And then his world was filled with light.

* * *

On Asgard, Frigga smiled.


	5. Epilogue - Unity

"Why is it always my tower?" Stark sighed over the comms as Thor blasted another Chitauri from the sky with a bolt of lightning. They were pouring out of the portal in a seemingly never ending stream, tearing across New York with murderous rage. 

Thor was just thankful the streets around Avengers Tower had already been evacuated thanks to the warning they had and the quick work of SHIELD. Their agents were coordinating with the National Guard, keeping the Chitauri from moving beyond the perimeter. 

"Any ETA on the cavalry, big guy?"

"It should not be long. I have faith that Loki will come through. And that your portals will hold," Thor almost grunted the last as four Chitauri mobbed him at once. With a heave, he flung them away, dashing their bodies against the side of a building. 

Over the last few months, Jane and Stark, with help from Jotnar mages had established a series of gateways across Midgard's arctic circles to connect to Jotunheim. They served as the beginnings of trade routes, with compounds being built around them to serve as embassies.

An unexpected side benefit of them had been the flow of air through them - frigid air from Jotunheim going through to Midgard and warmer air from Midgard flowing into Jotunheim. There had been storms at first, but the brilliance of their scientists had handled them. Midgard's poles refroze with the drop in temperature and Jotunheim's descent into a cold even the Jotnar could not handle was halted. One day when he was king, Thor swore, he would return their Casket to them and restore the balance of their world. 

Loki had left for Jotunheim when the Other had appeared, threatening Midgard. Even with the gateways, it took time to assemble a warband. Once through to Midgard, Loki could handle teleporting them to the scene of the battle. 

Thor grinned when he felt the cool breeze that heralded Loki's arrival. 

"Starting without me, brother?" Loki said as he strolled across the street to Thor, idly blasting a Chitauri drone away. 

"Nay, there are plenty more Chitauri to do battle with, brother!" Thor boomed, backhanding another drone. It went flying through a window. Thor winced at the sound of breaking glass. Agent Coulson kept leaving polite reminders to minimize property damage if they could. There was a running bet in the Tower who would cause the most damage by the end of a battle (only the Hulk was exempted). Thor frequently lost those bets.

Loki grinned at Thor's consternation. A moment later, it turned predatory. 

"Shall we show them the might of three Realms combined, Thor?" 

"Let's."

With a gesture from Loki, the air shimmered and all around the perimeter portals appeared. Jotnar poured out of them and engaged the Chitauri. 

Thor gave a joyous roar and joined in, Loki by his side. 

END


End file.
